Living a life of hidden scerets
by KageKyuura
Summary: Kagome finds out a secret that her family's been hiding for years, and takes on her new powers on a journey to a whole differnt world, a falls in love, you will find out in the story.
1. Chapter 1: Realizing a her powers

It was a sunny day in Kyoto. In a house of three people, lived a girl at the age of 19. She had long raven bluish black hair. With some ice blue streaks matching her midnight blue in her hair. Sleeping peacefully, in a queen sized bed, was a girl. She had beauty beyond compair that she beat Kikyo in every beauty contest she signed up for. Her name was Kagome, and she had just graduated last year from that 'hell whole' She called it.

It was not long ago that she said goodbye to Inuyasha. It was not like she really cared if he came back to her, and bugged the shit out of her, until she killed him. Kagome was a beautiful rich girl, she seemed to love the money, but she hated being treated badly. Her parents didn't care for her. They didn't care when she went out with friends and came back the early morning and only had thirty-five minutes to get ready for meetings. But Kagome never really went to those 'piece of crap' meetings.

Kagome then started to think that, there was something that her mother wasn't telling her. So today was the day she was going to ask her. But what was she going to say? What was she going to tell her mother...And what would her mother say if she asked 'are you not telling me something I should know.' Would her mother yell at her and call her names. Or would she punish her for asking questions like she did last time.

It was now around noon when someone stomped to my room. I woke up to the sound to someone kicking down my door. Only to see, Inuyasha standing at my door way. "Inuyasha? What the fuck are you doing here? Didn't I say goodbye eight months ago?!!!" Kagome growled getting out of bed. "Your mother told me to get you up. And she said if you tried asking her question about what she is not telling you. She said I could sexually punish you!" He bellowed with a playa smile that said 'ima get all the girls' I just rolled my eyes and headed to the bathroom. "Sexually punish me? Do you even know how to do that? Since you are a half-wit hanyou who only knows how to annoy and shout at people who, apose you." Kagome said coldly yet with one of her 'ima kill you' smiles.

"Oh yeah! Your mother told me that your moving to Kanoha in three days. She said that you need to start a new life, without her." Inuyasha scowled. Kagome looked at him like he grew another head. 'MOVING! SHE IS SENDING ME TO KANOHA! ISN'T THAT A NINJA VILLAGE!!!!' Kagome thought with rage. She then glared at Inuyasha and gave him and stare that said 'lets see who dies first' He gulped not wanting to die by his Kagome.

"Kagome your still mine you know that right?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome looked at him and shot invisable daggers. "ME! YOURS YOU MUST BE FUCKING STUPID!" Kagome growled at him having him hide behind her mother. Her mother gave her a hated stare and pulled Inuyasha with her.

Inuyasha looked at with confusion.

"Inuyasha. Did you tell her? About the moving thing..." asked evily. He looked at her like she was crazy. 'If Kagome moves then I won't ever see her again. Unless I move with her.' Inuyasha thought. "No I didn't. Why would you want Kagome to move? Your sending her to a ninja village. She has no right to be there!" Inuyasha growled. He didn't understand why Kagome's own mother would get rid of her.


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving at a unknow village

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

A woman lays in a bed sleeping herself away until something or someone disturbed her from her dreams. Her dreams seemed to be out of the ordinary, she started to think about the dream heshe was having she looked at the person the woke her up. And saw a boy that looked about 13 years old, and looked like the type to be a pest would bother her from time to time. Her eyes changed from brown to red in under 1 minute, it seemed she was pissed at him so he started running.

The woman who seemed to take on a 18 year old form, ran after the boy like it was tag, but of course she wondered why she was faster then normal people. She finally cought him before it reached 20 seconds, the boy sighed he couldn't beleive that his sister cought him before he made a second thought. The woman walked up the stairs to take a quick shower, she grabbed her favorite clothes and her favorite underwear, and walked in the bathroom.

Her underthings were black silk and had lace on thestraps, and her clothes were black and red with a spiked belt to match.

"Kagome when your finished up there I need to talk to you, it is fairly inportant." Nina called from downstairs (I made up Kagome's mom's name can't you tell?)

"Yeah ma! I'll be there in a bloody minute." Kagome called back

"Mom why does Kagome hate you so much? I have never seen her use manners if her life depends on it!" Souta tried to whisper but only some how having his 'sister' in his face.

"I heard you twerp!" Kagome growled inhumanly.

Kagome grabbed a piece of toast and sat on the couch, "Kagome as you heard I have something to tell you, but I don't know if you would like what I have to tell you." Nina frowned knowing that once she finds out the truth Kagome would hate her more then she already does.

"Ma get on with what the fuck you were going to tell me." Kagome said in a icy tone that would put sesshomaru's in rival. Her mother just gasped and gave her a frown.

"KAGOME! You will not use that language with me. You know better and if I was you I would keep my mouth shut wench you hear me!" Nina scowled and grabbed her arm. Kagome struggled against her grasp, she then bit her arm and her mother screamed in agony. kagome smirked at her mothers scowel and her scream of agony, she then left her there and sat down on the couch.

"Just tell me what the hell you were going to tell me. I don't have all the time of day you know." Kagome growled at her long pause and wanted her mom to talk while she was fighting with her beast about how getting a guy to like you is to easy. Kagome growled again, and then turned her head away from her mother, and smirked.

"Mother are you going to talk? Or am I going to haveta listen to a cow talk and you know how much that would hurt!" Kagome laughed and then stood up, she looked at her mother and laughed again.

"Mom, im sorry I couldn't help myself, and I know that I am not the type of daughter you wanted did you." Kagome scoweled and narrowed his eyes and made so her mother shivered under her gaze. "Kagome, please don't do this, I know you wanted to listen to me but you are acting different. I don't know what to say about your attitude.


End file.
